Down the Tracks and Into our Hearts
by jammed123
Summary: When two twins Gwen and Owen, go to live with their father after their mother died in a fire a year ago. What happens in the subway may break the family all together. (Has OCs dont like don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

" Owen? What do you want to do now? Where is mom?" "Gwen mom isn't here anymore..." Owen said as Gwen tilted her head. "What do you mean she isn't here with us?.." Owen looked his twin sister and said. "We live on the road now. We talk to no one, we listen to no one..." He put his hands on her shoulders and finished "...We understand no one. OK?" Gwen's eyes had tears running out down her cheeks and onto her Coat. Owen were do we go now?" Owen thought about this he shrugged and took his younger twin's hand and the two went to the next town. "Brother where are we going?" Gwen's Litwick had shined the darkness with her purple flame. Owen had Golett carry what was left of their belongs. Serperior carried Gwen when she fell asleep. They had pillow, a watermelon, Gwen's scrapbook, and Owen's favorite book. Owen flipped through the scrapbook and found picures of thieir mom. Their dad was a mechanic and built him a silver pocketwatch that hangs from his neck. Gwen woke up from her slumber. "Owen, we there?" Gwen's eyes had a glassy look to them. They always did that if she was tired. "Almost dad is in the next town so we need to keep going." Owen said as Gwen closed her eyes. "But mommy said that daddy was dead." Owen looked at his twin sister and said "Dad was... little crazy. Not dead though." Owen looked at his Golett. "Besides we are here." Owen pointed out to the sparkling city that looked huge to just get lost in. Owen was smart for being 6 almost 7. "Well let's go to the Pokemon center and get some sleep." Gwen yawned. "No we need to find dad. OK. You can just sleep on Serperior. Besides-*yawn*-I'm not tired. " Owen yawned as Gwen shook her head. "Owen you need to sleep. Unless you want Golett to carry you." She kidded as Owen fell over and fell asleep. "Oh brother..."


	2. An Hour to Burn

**Ehhh... I feel so iirritated by writers block. But I have managed. I have made sure that it's not a wall of text this time. Thanks to FuzzleMckinikins and Xorobukkit for telling meh :) **

**Disclaimer (always forget. ) I don't Own Pokemon. **

"Brother, brother...BROTHER! Wake up. We are gonna miss the train!" Gwen shook her brother's shoulder as she bounced up and down.

"Gwen it's 7:30. We won't miss the train." Owen stirred as he pointed at the clock. "Go back to bed Gwen. " Owen turned over in his bed. It had been a year since their mom passed away in the fire. Gwen doesn't have recollections of what happened, but Owen did and he became more skittish around new people. He never liked the idea of new people after that. He remembered the face of who burned their house down.

"Gwen, is there something else you want to do before we get on the train?" Owen looked at Gwen and stood up and put his glasses had a sheepish look on her face.

"Uh...Could we go to that pokemon musical thing?" Gwen's eyes were looking down at the floor.

"Ya sure why not." Owen said as he put his coat on. They found out their dad had in fact died. In a train accident to be specific. Owen never told Gwen and said that he was a train ride away from the city they were in. Gwen had been overly excited about the train ride. Owen had thought about the train ride, but not in the same way Gwen did. He wasn't sure about this. Gwen would find out eventually, one way or the other.

"Come on, lets go to the Pokemon Musical. Right after the show we better get going to the next town. " Owen said as Gwen put her coat on.

"Yay! I wonder what pokemon will be there! What do you think Litwick?" Gwen's Litwick nodded in agreement. Serperior was in her pokeball, she usually was.

When the twins got to the Pokemon Musical the doors had a big sign in front of them.

-CLOSED FOR STAGE MAINTENANCE-

"Aww, it's closed..." Gwen pouted.

"Its only 8. We have an hour to burn, how about we go the ferris wheel? I bet we could see all of Nimbasa city from the top." Owen said as Gwen stopped pouting instantly.

"Ok!" Gwen shouted as Owen grabbed her hand and lead her to the ferris wheel.

"Owen, what's a train ride like anyway?" Gwen asked. Owen had been on a train once. It was when he went to see their father. Gwen got sick that day so she didn't go.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. You're going to find out what it's like in 45 minutes. What do you want to do now? We have lots of time."

"Uh...I don't know." Gwen said as her brother folded his arms. There was no point in rushing the 45 minutes, but Gwen got bored really easily, and when that happens, she'll ask questions. Too many at that.

"Owen, why didn't we get on the train earlier? Its been two months. You know, since we got to this city."

Owen thought about what his sister said and came up with something quickly.

"Well, I thought you might have wanted to see everything in Nimbasa city. You did didn't you?" Owen realized that that was a stupid answer. He mentally scolded himself for it.

"Oh, but did you think that it would take that long to see everything? Because we could have came back here with daddy and see everything with him." Gwen questions as Owen replied with a slightly odd answer.

"Dad doesn't like to travel so I thought we would do it beforehand." Owen was getting nervous, he could not keep this up much longer. Once they reach the next town the truth would have to come out.

He just didn't want his sister to worry about anything.

Ok everyone I need ideas I have lost my ideas and I need help :'( .


End file.
